


Breakfast and a Show - June 29, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 4





	Breakfast and a Show - June 29, 2020

"Ouch!" shouted Snape. He looked down at his ankle and saw two of Minnie's kitten kids had each taken a bite.

"Minerva, you need to do something about this," Snape said.

"I'm fresh out of milk! And they won't eat anything else. I just don't know what to do. Regulus has turned into a deadbeat dad and just vanished. For a while he brought dead rats in, but that didn't help! They are too young for that," Minnie said, her ordinarily tight bun loose and looking a mess. 

"Did someone say milk?" Colin Creevey responded. With a flourish he ran from where he was talking to Brian the Obvious Sous Chef to the front of the Great Hall. He pulled open his robes to reveal a utility belt with a half dozen containers of milk, each labeled.

"What would they like?" He said, out of breath from running. "I've got whole milk, butter milk, heavy cream, skim, 1%, 2%, 3.5%, and chocolate."

"The heavy cream please," Minnie said, conjuring a dish and placing it on the ground.

All the kitten kids ran up from where they had been nipping at students and Snape and drank from the dish.

"Thank you, Colin. 10 points to Gryffindor," Minnie said.

"Hey, that's my line," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.


End file.
